Electro-Liner
The ElectroLiner is Electric King's transportation system, a bullet train mainly used for traveling to other times & launching attacks against Gigadeaths. The Electro-Liner arrives when a person holding a Rider Pass touches a door while the hour, minute, & second of time are the same. It is able to travel to different times when a Rider Pass, along with a Rider Ticket that contains the date in which an Imagin has traveled to, is inserted into the Electro-Bird, while docked in the Electro-Liner. The date then becomes Electro-Liner's new destination in time. The Electro-Liner has multiple forms, split throughout eight cars. When not using a certain form, Electro-Liner's eight cars are linked up, forming one large train. These railroad cars only disconnect & change form when Electric King is in the corresponding form. Form-specific cars can also link up with other cars in various orders to provide additional weaponry when fighting Gigandeaths. Furthermore, the ElectroLiner can link up with the MinoLiner for more power. When Electric King enters Climax Form, ElectroLiner is affected by the power surge & enters Climax Mode, turning a golden color with an intense fiery aura around it. The Electro-Liner also has various non-combative cars that separate from the Inferno during battle & serve as settings for the television series & movies. These include the dining car where most of the series takes place, a bath car used several times late in the series, & the sleeping car where the group meets the Swan Imagin Sieg. The Electro-Liner docks are at the King Station. Forms of Electro-Liner Inferno ElectroLiner Inferno is based on the legend of Momotarō (the legend from whom Momotaros is based) & is activated when Electric King is in Sword Form. This train is composed of cars one through four, each with a unique attack that relates to a component of the legend. When attacking, the train turns sideways & each of the four compartments open up, each revealing a weapon. *The first car is the InfernoCannon. It represents Momotarō himself & is able to fire lasers. *The second car is the Doggy Launcher. It represents the dog Momotarō befriends & is able to fire rockets named Doggy Bark. *The third car is the Monkey Bomber. It represents the monkey Momotarō met & is able to launch bombs named Monkey Bomb. *The fourth car containts the Birdie Missile that represents the pheasant that Momotarō met. It is a miniature bird with blade-like wings. Dynamic Stone ElectroLiner Dynamic Stone is a turtle-style train that is activated when Electric King is in Rod Form. Composed of car five, the back of the car is able to open to release a turtle-like machine named Radome that Electric King uses as a hovercraft to travel on water. Dynamic Stone is also able to fire lasers from its front. Dynamic Stone can also combine with Inferno, but instead of staying in the back, it attaches to the front. In addition to Inferno's usual weaponry, Radome sits on top Dynamic Stone, extending two blade-like lasers when attacking, chopping a Gigandeath in half. Cracked Light ElectroLiner Cracked Light is an ax-style train that is activated when Electric King is in Ax Form. Composed of car six, five axes called the Side Ax appear from each side of the train along with one large ax called the Front Ax on the head. Cracked Light is a primarily close range offensive train. The five axes on the sides can strike through the Gigandeath with the whole train facing upward, chopping through the enemy multiple times, or hold the monster at bay to deliver a piledriver attack. Its most effective attack is when Cracked Light's large ax on the front expands in length & Cracked Light passes under the Gigandeath at full speed, slicing the target in half. It is also able to combine with Inferno, attaching to the front, which allows their weaponry to be combined. When combined with Electric Lightning, its axes on the side can create crescent waves shot at the Gigandeath. Electric Lightning ElectroLiner Electric Lightning is a dragon-style train that is activated when Electric King is in Gun Form. Composed of cars seven & eight, the upper half is able to open up to reveal a dragon head while the rear half is able to reveal a dragon tail. The dragon's head is able to launch energy blasts & bite into Gigandeaths to fling them away. It is able to combine with all the other trains, forming a new ElectroLiner that contains eight cars, all in their respective forms. Electric Lightning's first car with the dragon head is in front, followed by Cracked Light, Dynamic Stone, & Inferno. The end is the second part of the Electric King, with the dragon tail. Unlike other formations, Electric King stays atop of the dragon head with the Machine ElectroBird when fighting (in other formations, Electric King operates from within Inferno), performing a conjunction attack with a variation of his Wild Shot & a powerful bursting stream of energy from Electric Lightning's cannon. KingLiner The KingLiner is one of a set of giant red train-car-like structures composing the Time Station, which appears whenever there is a future junction formed. Normally, a KingLiner is in Station Mode, with a train track inside of it for smaller time trains to connect. But, whenever a time-train is in crisis, the KingLiner pinpoints the extact location & assumes Liner Mode to become a mobile time-train to aid the train in question. In this state, the KingLiner can use the King Launcher to attack & the King Fire to rocket-propel itself & brake to a full stop. Other ElectroLiners New ElectroLiner The New ElectroLiner is New Electric King's transportation system, a bullet train mainly used for traveling to other times. It is similar to the ElectroLiner, but is blue to match New Electro King's color scheme. Like the ElectroLiner, an ElectroBird is usually required for the train to move, though it can be substituted with an exercise bike. Nega ElectroLiner The Nega ElectroLiner is Nega Electric King's transportation system, a bullet train, similar to ElectroLiner Inferno in appearance, but as in the style of Nega Electric King, it has tribal markings all over it. In comparison to ElectroLiner Inferno, the Nega ElectroLiner's second to fourth cars open up to reveal Gigandeaths. The first car is a laser cannon, the second holds two Gigandeath Hades that fire lasers, the third car holds a small Gigandeath Underworld that launches bombs, & the fourth car holds Gigandeath Heaven. Category:Kamen Rider: Electric King Category:Arsenal Category:Vehicles